Renesmee Masoquista
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: Ripagem - Eduardi Purpurina bate em sua filha masoquista, Nessie - esposa do Monstro do Lago Ness, a qual acorda feliz no outro dia por apanhar. Jacobi Preto e Carlisle com personalidades nosense e duas ripadoras a ponto de matar a autora desse trash.


******Sem Senso:** Antes que comecem os ataques a nós - já me prevenindo - bem, alguns erros de português, cometidos ao longo da ripagem, foram totalmente propositais, como dimoniu e dilicia, por exemplo. :D E bem, não mande review sem ter o conhecimento prévio acerca do ato de ripar e sem ter lido o nosso digníssimo profile. ;D Agradecida. Tenha uma boa leitura, ou não também. -q Não nos responsabilizamos por danos cerebrais. -q

* * *

**Renesmee Masoquista!**

Título Original – Renesmee: Disciplina

**Escrita por: Casey Lontivfe**

**Aqui está uma ONE-SHOT sobre a disciplina da Renesmee que foi pedida hahahahaha, espero que gostem. **(Sem Senso: Prevejo que eu não vou gostar mesmo, aham!) (Troll Master: Foi pedida por quem? Pelos seus amiguinhos imaginários?)

**Bjs e divulguem! **(Sem Senso: Obrigue-me!) (Troll Master: Ééééé... NÃO!)

EDWARD **(Sem Senso: Purpurina, GO GO!) ****(Troll Master: Fadinha *-*)**

Eu estava sentado na bancada da cozinha tomando um pouco de sangue quando ouvi uns sussurros lá de cima, **(Sem Senso: Alguém está fazendo safadeza, não duvido!) (Troll Master: Nada melhor do que ouvir sacanagens enquanto bebemos sangue. Recomendo isso. Tudo a ver!)** o que parecia ser o Jacob, que já era meu irmã **(Sem Senso: Jacob virou travesti agora, é? Eduardi Purpurina, o único gay chifrudo aqui é você!) (Troll Master: Irmã? O cara antes queria comer a sua mulher, agora aplica pedofilia com a sua filha e você chama ele de irmã? Fim do mundo, venha logo, por favor!) **nos pensamentos de minha filha e quase tenho um infarto, se isso fosse possível! **(Sem Senso: Depois de você brilhar no sol fiote, não duvido de mais nada!) (Troll Master: Infarto? E POR ACASO VAMPIROS TEM INFARTO, ARROMBADO?)**

"Ah! Jake por favorrr, me leva **(Sem Senso: Aqui é ênclise!) (Troll Master: Sabe, as pessoas que puxam muito o "R" parecem que estão rosnando, mas enfim, continuando...)** para caçarrr! O papai nunca deixou eu irrr" **(Sem Senso: Essa menina veio do interiorrrrrr do Brasil mesmo, pfvr!) (Troll Master: Não! Ela está imitando um cachorrinho, Sem Senso '-')**

Pelo visto ela tava **(Sem Senso: Estava, pfvr! Abreviação em textos é ridículo! Mas, em ripagens é permitido. 8D) (Troll Master: E usar o Word ninguém quer, né?)** fazendo aquele bico enorme e cara de cachorrinho abadonado **(Sem Senso: AbaNdonado. N seu lindo, vemk que eu to dou colo por ter sido abandonado! Não chore, pequenino!) (Troll Master: Não falei que ela estava imitando um cachorro quando começou a puxar o "r"! -QQ)** para comover o coitado do Jake, **(Sem Senso: Coitada de mim que estou ripando isso! Deveria ganhar dinheiro, só acho!) (Troll Master: Comover? Acho que você está assustando ele, menina '-')** mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso o traseiro dele ia pagar caro **(Sem Senso: COMO? Minha mente pervertida não está podendo com isso!) (Troll Master: Eu sabia que ele tinha uma tara pelo traseiro de macho. SABIA!)** e o daquela pirralha dos cabelos amarelos também! **(Sem Senso: Cabelos amarelos? E quem é essa garota maluca, pelamor?) (Troll Master: Eu acho que ele está falando da filha... É ele quem está narrando isso, certo? Nota importante pra autora: fazer uma narração mais clara, pelamor!)**

"NÃO NESSIE! **(Sem Senso: Nessie, sempre que leio essa porra de apelido me lembro do Monstro do Lago Ness, sério! Ela é a nova esposa do monstro e tals!) (Troll Master: Coitado do Ness, sendo comparado com a filha desse ser purpurinado '-')** Se o seu pai não deixa é porque é perigoso. E além disso, eu não quero arranjar confusões com o papai, já faz 3 anos e eu ainda não levei nenhuma palmada, prefiro ficar assim!" **(Sem Senso: Calma! Jacobi Preto levando palmadas do Eduardi Purpurina? JURO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU PODENDO COM ISSO! Ainda não deu o horário permitido pra falar merda.) (Troll Master: Prefere ficar assim? NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ TÁ SENTINDO SAUDADE DE DAR ESSE TRASEIRO PRA ELE, ISSO SIM. Desculpe, Sem Senso, não aguentei não fazer esse tipo de piada. -QQ) (Sem Senso: Tudo bem, perdoada!)**

Subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto da minha garotinha e o que eu vi me fez ferver por **(Sem Senso: Palavra comida detectada! A autora estava com fome nessa hora, por que né?!) (Troll Master: Fervendo por...? Quer que a gente comece a adivinhar, ou o quê?) **estava chorando **(Sem Senso: VÍRGULA GOSTOSA AQUI!) (Troll Master: Vírgula, nem todos sabem como usar você, sua linda. Vem cá, que eu vou te usar corretamente. :3)** se esperneando no chão e se batendo **(Sem Senso: VÍRGULA GOSTOSA NOVAMENTE!) (Troll Master: Pfvr, USE A VÍRGULA! SEU DEDO VAI CAIR?)** fazendo uma birra tipíca **(Sem Senso: Word pra que né? Acento no "I" errado!) (Troll Master: Acho que ela nem faz ideia do que é Word, Sem Senso.) (Sem Senso: Verdade, deve só ter o bloco de notas no PC!)** dela, mas que eu já tinha dito que era inacxeitável **(Sem Senso: Que dimoniu de palavra é essa? Inaceitável é eu ter que ler essa fanfic nosense!) (Troll Master: Essa palavra foi escrita em qual idioma? Pelamor! Está começando a escorrer sangue dos meus olhos.)** e até já dei umas palmadas nela por causa disso, mas ela é insistente **(Sem Senso: Ponto final mandou lembranças após se jogar da ponte por ter sido esquecido.) (Troll Master: Amigo, você quem é insistente em escrever com esses erros de ortografia.)**

EDWARD –**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO CHÃO?! **(Sem Senso: Travessão é muito mais bonito sabe! E colocar a fala em negrito é desnecessário, na boa! E o espaço entre o ponto de exclamação e a palavra "posso" mandou avisar que foi tirar umas férias no Alasca!) (Troll Master: Vou ter que reescrever isso, pfvr. Vamos aprender, sim? *-* "Subo até o quarto da minha filha e quando a vejo deitada sobre o chão, totalmente irritado, explodo: – RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO CHÃO?!)

Era uma pergunta retórica, no mesmo instante ela se levantou **(Sem Senso: VÍRGULA GOSTOSA AQUI!) (Troll Master: Qual é o problema com a pobre vírgula?)** em uma velocidade vampiresca **(Sem Senso: VÍRGULA GOSTOSA AQUI TAMBÉM!) (Troll Master: Desisto de tentar entender o problema com a vírgula.)** e correu para trás das pernas do Jacob.

Me irritei **(Sem Senso: Ênclise! Fiote, até o Uordi corrige isso ae!) (Troll Master: Irritei-me, amigo. IRRITEI-ME! ATÉ EU FIQUEI IRRITADA AGORA ¬¬')** profundamente.

EDWARD – VENHA JÁ AQUI NESSIE! **(Sem Senso: Vou não, quero não, posso não, o Jacobi Preto não deixa não! (8) ) (Troll Master: OBRIGUE-ME!)**

Eu disse gritando **(Sem Senso: Vírgula! Qual o problema dessa autora com a linda da vírgula? #chateada) (Troll Master: Ela matou a vírgula só porque hoje é finados T_T)** fazendo ela **(Sem Senso: "fazendo-a" é o correto! Essa autora está precisando de uma gramática!) (Troll Master: Isso é o resultado por ela ter matado as aulas de português, tsc')** se encolher e soltar o veneno preso em seus olhos.Aí **(Troll Master: Veneno preso em seus olhos? Oi?)****(Sem Senso: O querido espaço morreu congelado no Alasca!)** para o meu fim **(Sem Senso: Mais uma vírgula rejeitada! Venham suas lindas, eu aceito todas na minha humilde residência! –qqq) (Troll Master: A pobre vírgula deve dar queixa da autora para a polícia por tamanho preconceito com a pobre infeliz. -QQ)** meu pai chega nessa hora e me encontra gritando com uma garotinha que se finge de vítima e eu totalmente descontrolado, **(Sem Senso: Ah! Que isso? A biba purpurinada está descontrolada! (8) )****(Troll Master: Ah vem que ela está descontrolada! Ela dança, ela mexe, ela dá uma rodada, ela está descontrolada (8) )** não podia estar melhor, mas ela era minha filha **(Sem Senso: Oh, jura? Não acha melhor fazer um teste de paternidade, não?) (Troll Master: Ainda não engoli essa história que vampiros podem se reproduzir através de um bom sexo.)** e eu ia resolver isso nem que tivesse que apanhar também! **(Sem Senso: Eduardi Purpurina apanhando! Oh God! A biba vai se soltar agora!) (Troll Master: E vai pedir pro Jacob bater em você, né? Safadenho! :3)**

CARLISE – EDWARD! PORQUE ESTÁ GRITANDO?VENHA JÁ AQUI **(Sem Senso: Travessão? Perdido em Nárnia! Espaço? Está sendo ressuscitado no Alasca pelos Agentes das Tikas! Ponto? Fugiu pra Hogwarts aprender a Avada para lançar nessa autora!) (Troll Master: Nota para a autora: lembre-se sempre de citar onde os personagens secundários estão antes de uma fala deles. Grata.)**

EDWARD – NÃO ! **(Sem Senso: Agora o espaço resolveu se vingar, aparecendo desnecessariamente!) (Troll Master: Ela quis recompensar por não ter usado anteriormente. hm*)** PRECISO RESOLVER UM PROBLEMA COM A RENESMEE!

CARLISE – COMO É QUE É? **(Sem Senso: Agora a porra ficou séria!) (Troll Master: COMO É QUE É? DÁ PRA MIM! DÁ PRA MIM! ESSA COISINHA, ESSE NEGÓCIO (8) /Quem viu Eu, a patroa e as crianças entenderá -QQ)**

Ele disse **(Sem Senso: Vírgula!) (Troll Master: USE A PORRA DA VÍRGULA! QUE INFERNO!)** se sentindo totalmente desrespeitado e subiu na mesma hora e agarrou meu braço **(Sem Senso: Ui! Dilicia!) (Troll Master: Que isso, velhinho, que isso! (8) )**, saiu me puxando para o meu quarto quase me carregando. **(Sem Senso: INCESTO SLASH NÃO, PELAMOR!) (Troll Master: MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS! T_T)**

CARLISE – ACHO BOM O SENHOR TER UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA TRATAR SEU **PAI** DESSA FORMA! **(Sem Senso: É que a Biba Purpurinada Chifruda está tentando virar homem Carlisle! E pelo o que eu saiba é CARLISLE! E SIM, EU LI TWILIGHT. ¬¬) (Troll Master: Isso que deu transformar essa fadinha encubada em vampiro, Carlisle! Tsc')**

Expliquei para ele tudo e ele só me deu uma advertência para não repetir o comportamento e deixou que eu acertasse minhas contas com a Nessie. **(Sem Senso: Ok! Só eu achei que seria extremamente estranho o Carlisle todo bonzinho e amável batendo no Eduardi Purpurina? \pensa) (Troll Master: Eu estranhei quando ele começou a surtar e gritar com o filhinho amado. hm*)**

RENESMEE

Eu estava no meu quarto sentada na cama lendo um livro quando ouvi meu pai saindo do quarto dele, **(Sem Senso: MORTE EM MASSA DE VÍRGULAS! ESSA AUTORA É UMA SERIAL KILLER DE VÍRGULAS. OMG!) (Troll Master: Luto eterno!)** comecei a chorar porque sabia que depois do aviso vinham as palmadas e a parte do aviso já tinha sido feita! Eu era só uma garotinha loira de apenas seis anos, **(Sem Senso: DÓ! MORRI DE DÓ AGORA! Só que não!) (Troll Master: Querida, com seis anos eu apanhava de vara! Você está no lucro.)** mas aparentava ter 10 e precisava aprender a me comportar como tal, **(Sem Senso: Quando que uma criança normal, em sã consciência, pensaria isso? Ah é, esqueci, essa menina não é nada normal!) (Troll Master: Lembre-se que ela é filha do ser estranho, purpurinado, Sem Senso.)** mas **(Sem Senso: Existem outras conjunções adversativas que você pode usar aqui, sabia? Porém, contudo, todavia...) (Troll Master: E você estava esperando o quê de uma pessoa que está matando vírgulas? Ela só deve conhecer o "mas" -q)** ainda assim era só uma perdida em meus pensamentos quando meu pai chegou. **(Sem Senso: Ou é meu sono, ou eu bebi demais, porque juro que não entendi a última frase!) (Troll Master: Mas hein? '-')**

EDWARD – Bom Nessie, o que eu disse que aconteceria se você voltasse a fazer birras?

NESSIE – Eu-uu ia-aa apanhar-rr **(Sem Senso: Isso foi uma tentativa de gaguejar?) (Troll Master: Imitando um cachorro, novamente! Oh misericórdia!)**

Eu disse soluçando e já com lágrimas de veneno manchando meu rostinho branco que parecia de pai sentou na beirada da cama e me puxou para seu colo, não resisti. **(Sem Senso: Ok, esse parágrafo não teve sentido. Acho que, ou a autora comeu o restante da frase depois do parecia, ou o mesmo que engoliu a frase. Voto pela primeira hipótese!) (Troll Master: "... rostinho branco que parecia de pai sentou?" O que é isto que estou lendo, pelamor?)**

EDWARD – Porque você vai ganhar essas palmadas Renesmee?

Não respondi de propósito, não queria panhar, **(Sem Senso: É pra isso que o Uordi serve, sabe? Pra evitar esses erros toscos!) (Troll Master: Panhar? Mas, acho que apanhar você quer, né? ~preparando meu taco de beiseboll~)**muito menos dizer porque. **(Sem Senso: Aqui seria "o porquÊ" – Aprendendo Português com a Sem Senso em 1 volume!) (Troll Master: Isso, Sem Senso. *-* Dê um volume para ela de presente! *-*)**

EDWARD – **Renesmee Carlie Cullen, não brinque comigo! **(Sem Senso: Negrito desnecessário!) (Troll Master: Por que ela insiste em usar negrito? '-') (Sem Senso: Boa pergunta. Ei, deixa o negrito em paz, ele é nosso! #possessiva)

Ele disse numa voz baixa e perigosa que parecia a do vovô Carlise. **(Sem Senso: Ui! Cuidado! A biba purpurinada é perigosa!) (Troll Master: Desde quando o CARLISLE tem uma voz baixa e perigosa? Sim, eu li os livros. '-')**

NESSIE – Porque eu fiz birra-aa **(Sem Senso: Ponto final disse que foi se atirar do Monte Everest por ter sido ignorado!) (Troll Master: Olhos sangrando com essa escrotice.)**

Eu disse revirando os olhos sem que ele percebesse.

PAFT! NUNCA hummmmmmm **(Sem Senso: BATE MAIS, ESTÁ DELICIOSO!) (Troll Master: Está misturando isso com Cinquenta Tons de Cinza? É lá que rola tapas, colega '-')**

PAFT! MAIS aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **(Sem Senso:Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, está prazeroso, bate mais!) (Troll Master: Bate nela, xinga ela, manda ela embora (8) )**

PAFT! FAÇA uiiiiiiiiii paraa papai **(Sem Senso: Não para, não para, não para, não! (8) ) (Troll Master: Controle-se, Sem Senso!)**

PAFT! ISSO tabommmmmmmm **(Sem Senso: Dói, um tapinha não dói! (8) ) (Troll Master: Só um tapinha (8) )**

PAFT! ENTENDEU entendiiii **(Sem Senso: Nãooooo! Ela não entendeu! Bate mais que ela gosta de apanhar! Masoquista essa menina, sabe?!) (Troll Master: Anastasia Steele, é você?)**

PAFT! QUEM MANDA EM VOCÊ NESSIE? O senhorrrrrrrrr **(Sem Senso está se segurando para não escrever mais conotações sekchuais!) (Troll Master: Rindo com a Sem Senso. kkkk)**

PAFT! QUEM? O senhorrrrrrrrrrrrr aiii **(Sem Senso amarrou as próprias mãos para evitar digitar qualquer conotação sekchual!) (Troll Master: MAIS, PFVR, MAIS ~escrevendo pela Sem Senso~)**

PAFT! ENTÃO uiiiiiiii **(Sem Senso: UIIIIIIIIIIIII! EU QUERO MAIS!) (Troll Master: CONTROLE-SE!)**

PAFT! ME peraiiiiiiiiiiii **(Sem Senso: NÃO PAAAAAAARA, BATE MAIS PFVR!) (Troll Master: Sem Senso masoquista? Claro que sim! :D) (Sem Senso: Eu? Eu nada! A garota que é! Estou lendo os pensamentos dela e tals! -q)**

PAFT! OBEDEÇA tabommmmmmmmmmm eu juuuuro **(Sem Senso: MAS, PFVR, CONTINUE A ME BATER, EU ESTOU AMANDO ISSO!) (Troll Master: Morta feat enterrada com essa. kkk)**

Finalmente ele parou me levantou e me abraloou **(Sem Senso: Estou de luto pelas vírgulas, um minuto de silêncio! ABRALOOU? Quem é esse? Irmão do Abraham Lincoln? -q) (Troll Master: Vamos conjugar o verbo abraloourar. Eu abralooro, tu abralooras, ele abraloora -QQ) (Sem Senso: Nós abralooramos, vóis abraloorais, eles abralooram! #baixou a Sem Juizo agora)** disse que me amava, correspondi, ficou conversando comigo em seus braços durante um bom tempo, depois não lembro mais de nada, dormi e acordei na minha cama, feliz por saber que meu pai se preocupava tanto comigo que não hesitava em me dar umas palmadas para me corrigir e ensinar o caminho certo, eu não gostava, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo! **(Sem Senso: Desisti de consertar os erros de vírgulas e pontos. Um monte faltou e apareceu no lugar errado. Autora, pfvr, peça ajuda a uma beta! Obrigada!) (Troll Master: Ela apanhou e depois conversou com o pai. Ok, mas isso de "acordar feliz"? Ela apanha e acorda feliz? Tá certo, tá certo. '-')**

Reviewssssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... **(Sem Senso: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!) (Troll Master: Por favor, poupe nossos olhos disso. '-')**

Bjinhooooooooos **(Sem Senso: GRAZADEUS SAPORRA TERMINOU, COMEMOREMOS!) (Troll Master: AEEE \O/ NUNCA MAIS ESCREVE ASSIM, PFVR. GRATA.)**

* * *

**Sem Senso foi pro cemitério chorar a morte em massa das vírgulas, depois foi visitar no hospital o pobre coitado do "espaço", que quase morreu de hipotermia após se afogar no Alasca e, por fim, foi procurar pelo ponto final em Nárnia e de lá nunca mais voltou, porque encontrou seu grande amor: o Príncipe Caspian!**

**Troll Master entrou de luto pelas mortes das vírgulas e após isso escreveu um livro sobre elas: "A importância das vírgulas na vida de um escritor". Após o lançamento do livro, Troll Master voltou para Cabeça de Javali e se embebedou até o fim dos tempos.**


End file.
